


Territorial

by Ecchikara



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blow Jobs, Human Bill Cipher, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Older Dipper Pines, PWP, Spanking, dreamscape, mindscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecchikara/pseuds/Ecchikara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An hand reaches to the back of his neck, and he doesn’t need to look to know it’s Bill, but as soon as the blindfold is undone he looks anyways. He doesn’t look angry, more like a pleased amusement at having him end up right where he wanted him to be. But Bill loves being right, and the beat Dipper’s heart skips seeing him again tells him that this victory is happily given.<br/>“so i heard we’re not yet done with each other, kid…”</p><p>-</p><p>It's been a while since Dipper's last summer in Gravity Falls, and he doesn't think of Bill, ever. His words, not mine!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Territorial

**Author's Note:**

> As always, have it your way:  
> Headcanons come in all shapes and sizes!  
> Choose your own age and choose your own Bill shape-

Dipper opens his eyes, and immediately knows he’s dreaming. It’s not one of those dreams where you need time to understand that it’s not real, no, it’s one of those dreams where you know from the start that you can do whatever you want. He recognizes the forests of Gravity Falls, he even hears the falls in the distance, the low rumble and the familiar humidity tickling his bones. That’s when he decides to go see them, that particular summer vacation has ended long ago, but in his dreams it’s still summer.  
He doesn’t think of Bill, ever. Long ago he forbade himself to be weak about how, once back home in California, their encounters came to an abrupt stop and even back in Gravity Falls, albeit an imaginary version of it, he refuses to think about it too much. He didn’t even have the time to say goodbye… No, let’s not think about this.  
Legs start itching for some action, and soon enough the walk becomes a run. Green is speeding at his sides, wind messing with his hair, he takes in a deep breath of that place he can’t forget. Wind hits his open eyes, making him blink, but when he opens them he’s not in the forest anymore. Dipper can’t see anything now, but something is holding him up, wrists tied together lifting his arms up, legs firmly planted down and apart.  
An hand reaches to the back of his neck, and he doesn’t need to look to know it’s Bill, but as soon as the blindfold is undone he looks anyways. He doesn’t look angry, more like a pleased amusement at having him end up right where he wanted him to be. But Bill loves being right, and the beat Dipper’s heart skips seeing him again tells him that this victory is happily given.  
“so i heard we’re not yet done with each other, kid…”  
The teeth are sparkling white and oh so sharp, and sharp are his looks too, donning a black tux with golden detailing. Dipper is not as lucky, finding himself orphaned of his clothes.  
“you’ve made me wait your while, haven’t you.”  
Nods the human as he see him step closer, and offers his neck to these pointed teeth who waste no time tormenting his mellow flesh, leaving unmistakable marks. _I wonder if i’ll find them still there, waking up_ , wonders Dipper in a moment of distraction, which is enough to find the blindfold on once again.  
“oh i think i came by just at the right time, pine tree.”  
Almond-shaped nails scrape the silhouette of his ribs, and the human draws a breath in realizing the plans of his sweet guilty pleasure.  
His hands wrap around the chains holding his arms firmly up towards the ceiling, holding his breath in anticipation, and soon enough a slap on his asscheeks makes him sulk: the bastard went backhand.  
“you didn’t even tell me.”  
Dipper tries to reply, but as soon as his lips part something finds its way in his mouth, blocking him. He grunts, exhales, inhales, another slap.  
“thought i didn’t already know, you lil’ shit?”  
He would say he’s not as little as he used to be, not as he was when they first met, but of course he can’t. Now Bill is playing with his back, drawing angry signs with his nails, and his breathe heaves oh so easily when during all the time they spent together, both in and out of his dreams, he had learnt what it means to be intimate with a demon.  
The other doesn’t seem able to decide how to torment him, kissing him first, then roughly pulling away, then softly stroking while biting and whispering random insults casually, some don’t even make sense to Dipper’s ears. It’s been so long since they’ve been together like this, so so long…  
Dipper tries to talk, but only whiney and frustrated sounds come out until the demon decides to let him speak.  
“untie me…”  
The low, husky tone is what persuades the other, letting his arms fall but doesn’t let his wrists free, and Dipper doesn’t waste a second of it, immediately dropping to his knees and pushing his blindfolded face forward. Without knowing where to aim, he’d admit, it’s not the easiest task, but Bill helps him by undoing the button and the human’s teeth close on the zipper to guide it down. Sexy, but unpractical, so once again the demon helps him by giving the guy what he’s searching for. And that’s what Dipper loves in all of that, they understand each other, they don’t hide what they need, and what Dipper needs right now is forgiveness.  
With tied hands he catches his prize, and attacks with generous licks, before accepting as much of the length he can. Oh right, it’s mindscape, he can get as much as he wants, and he wants all of it. The demon doesn’t even try to be subtle, he already dives his hands in the messy tangle of hair and threads of his voice snap in passion, in pleasure, in the comfort of a simple gesture.  
Nothing else is on his mind, only the erratic breath of his raw pleasure, which soon starts showing weakness, and he doesn’t stop, he doesn’t fear. His impulsive side is completely overpowering any reason, he accepts everything Bill has to give him, and the only remorse is not seeing his face in the last liberating moan.  
They catch their breathe, for just a little, and then Dipper opens his eyes. It’s deep in the night, and he’s been kicked out of his own dream. He gets up, going to the bathroom to get a glass of water, and stepping out he doesn’t notice how his back has been branded.  
A familiar triangle marks its territory.


End file.
